Quarantine Failure: Nerima
by Turbanator
Summary: Ranma 28 Days Later 28 Weeks Later A virus is released from Tokyo University, one that turns ordinary humans into insane, bloodthirsty monsters. How will the residents of Nerima tackle this obstacle? Who will survive the zombie onslaught?
1. 28 Hours Later

**Quarantine Failure: Nerima**

** Due to the timelessness of the series, I have moved it forwards in time to coincide with my previous story, just to keep the dates right. **

**Previously, on Ranma ½…**

The adventures of Ranma Saotome brought him from central China, the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, to the Tendo home, and one and a half years later, to the centre of Jusendo, and the death of the demi-God, Saffron.

After that, at least things didn't take a turn for the worse.

There weren't any crazy people out there kidnapping someone close to Ranma, or strange new and obscure martial artists trying their luck against the heir to the Anything Goes School. Even the emergence of potions and magical item interferences had stopped.

One year later, Ranma still hadn't made up his mind over whom he really loved, and which engagement he wants to uphold. After the failed wedding, no one pressured him any further (well, no more than usual), which suited him and Akane fine, and they continued their normal life, with a bit less of the usual mayhem, and a bit more of love.

However, these things can't remain that way forever. Soon the dam would burst, and the worst imaginable situation would arise, leaving nothing in its wake.

The new chaos begins 18 months after the defeat of Saffron…

_**A/N - If you want to see what happened before the following section, please read the prologue of Love Hina - Nijuuhachi Hi Ato. No knowledge of Love Hina or 28 Days Later is needed to understand it. **_

**Fall, 2000  
28 Hours Later  
Beneath Tokyo University  
9:30am**

A technician was walking through the dark corridor, yawning all the way.

"Damn power cut, my alarm reset itself again… I need to move to somewhere with better wiring…"

Resisting another yawn, he pressed the elevator button and was rewarded with the lower basement, not wanting to take the stairs. Once it opened, he walked by the rooms. "Hmm, looks like my boss isn't here yet… Maybe I won't get fired after all!" He seemed to brighten up, like all the university students milling about a few levels above him, going about with their normal lives. Dumping his bag in his office space, he picked out his security clearance card.

"Might as well check on the subjects…"

He walked towards the animal testing lab, secured against intruders with a special access code. He heard the screeches coming from inside the room and shook his head.

"Gees, they're loud today, what's up with them?"

Paying no heed to the noises, assuming they came from the hot spring turtles, he swiped his card and keyed in his personal code. The door hissed and opened slowly, at which point he was immediately beset upon by three humans, covered in blood, their eyes (including the white part) completely scarlet.

Screaming pathetically, he was unable to break free from their solid grips, and couldn't stop from having his flesh and limbs torn off, bit by bit. Once sated, the rage filled former humans began their search for new blood, jerking and twitching their way towards the stairs.

The Infection had begun.

**One hour later  
Nerima**

Nerima had changed slowly over the years. While the antics of certain martial artists were known all around the area, their fights were tolerated, if only to stave off the inevitable boredom that all salarymen, housewives, students and children alike.

Their battles were never that destructive, only confined to their own properties. At most, chain-link fences, plastered walls, lampposts and such had to be maintained regularly, as those were the victims of the nearby fights. Signs that were put up on them, with simple requests such as 'Please do not hug telephone pole' were ignored.

Yet, despite the high costs in city upkeep, the police never had to intervene. Their presence was merely there for display and official law purposes. They rarely had to be called out for any disturbances, firstly due to the high powered individuals involved would make their jobs harder, and secondly because those very people made the area safe. With such dangerous people living there, burglars, muggers, druggies and other miscreants steered clear for the 'safer' parts of Tokyo.

It was inevitable that the one time the station was left closed, on their weekly check up on the destruction of public property, they all missed the urgent call sent out to their base radio. The scratching microphone with gunshots in the background was accentuated by the manic voice of their superior, screaming down the line for reinforcements and declaring warnings.

However, as the screeches increased the radio soon cut out, never to be re-established again.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Nerima**

It had been three years since Ranma arrived, and the sharpest member of the Tendo family, Nabiki, smirked.

After the building of the first branch in Nerima of a successful finance company, already based in central Tokyo, she plied her trade well, using her final year of school to get work experience with them. Displaying a small spurt of her skills, they eagerly snapped her up when she graduated, and offered a reasonable salary for a first timer.

Staring out her window after finishing her sentence on her document, she sighed. The view showed the whole of Nerima, as she worked in one of the few high rise buildings in the region.

"Man… This is boring…"

She thought back to her time at school, her old accomplices in her gambling syndicate.

"I miss those times…"

_This is a little too boring, and legal. There's nothing like the thrill of finding some juicy gossip or secret… There's no challenge in coaxing out money from unwilling people… _

She shook her head. While reminiscing was all well and good, doing it on company time meant that she would suffer pay-wise. Returning to her desk, thanking the Gods for her private room, she uploaded the document to synchronise with the main headquarters based in Tokyo.

She raised an eyebrow. _What the…? _Tapping a few more keys, she figured out that the computer wasn't hanging, but it apparently wasn't receiving a response from the HQ.

Speed-dialling the IT department, she gave the query and they responded that saying the issue came up a few minutes ago, that all communications had ceased with them. They were checking to see if there was a physical break, but any telephone contact with their parent branch, as it was on a different line complete, did not receive any replies.

_Hang on… I know someone there… _Thanking the operator, Nabiki picked up her new Nokia 3330 and loaded up her phonebook, scanning down the list for a number she hadn't picked for a year. Clicking the button, the dialling began.

The phone picked up. "Hello?" The female voice sounded a bit ragged.

"Yo Natsuko-kun, been a while, eh?"

"Na-Nabiki?!" Her former second in command was shocked.

"That's me." The middle Tendo gave a wry smile. "I heard you transferred into Toudai, anything -"

"My God, Nabiki…" This time the fear and tiredness was readily apparent down the phone. "You've got to get out of there…"

"Huh?" She grew confused. "Why?"

"The centre… These monsters…" A few seconds of rustling against clothing and the voice continued. "There's blood everywhere, and they won't stop killing."

"Mo-monsters?!" Nabiki stood up, the sunlight from her new position blinding her momentarily as Nerima came back in focus. "Something else for Ranma to get rid of?"

"NO!" She screamed down the line. "They're… They're humans Nabiki, but they're different, their eyes are bloody, and they keep eating people… Th-There's hundreds of them, and there's so many of them…"

"Nat-Natsuko…" Nabiki paled, recognising the emergency. "Wh-What about the police, the army?"

"They're gone, Nabiki, all gone…" A series of screeches was heard, distorting the speaker so much Nabiki had to hold her ear away from the phone. "OH GOD! THEY'RE HERE!"

"Natsuko?!" The screams from her old friend were unmistakable as the screeches became louder. "NATSUKO?!" The loud clattering made Nabiki hold her mouth in horror. _Her phone fell… That means… _

The sounds of screaming, screeches and tearing came through, as a loud smashing ended the call.

Nabiki stared at her phone, the call time reading as just under two minutes, before returning to its normal logo, that of her telephone company. Feeling her stomach lurch, she bent over double and hunted for her bin, throwing up her rice breakfast into the container.

"Nabiki-kun, are you okay?" One of her co-workers popped his head into the room after knocking.

"No…" She wiped her mouth. "I'm not…" She stood up and picked up her jacket and phone, then put her satchel on. "I'm leaving, and if you know anything about me, trust me when I tell you that you should leave too…" Her eyes narrowed. "Tokyo is going to hell in a few hours…"

Kentaro Sakata, who was employed at the same time as her, nodded gravely. Despite the relatively short time he spent around her during the training and group projects, he knew that her word, when serious, was true. Running back to his own room, he grabbed his bag and legged it from the building, never to return.

Nabiki took her time leaving, knowing that at the moment there was little she could do to speed things up.

She dialled her home number, and prayed for her family.

**Tendo home**

"Hello, who is it?" Kasumi's smile could be heard down the phone.

"Kasumi, it's me Nabiki..."

"Oh my, it's so nice to hear from you! How are things?"

"No time for pleasantries. Where is everyone?"

"Umm, father and Mr Saotome are here playing shoji, Mrs Saotome is helping me with cooking, and Ranma and Akane are still at school. Why, is there anything wrong?"

"Yes." Her tone was final. Get the parents to drag their kids from school, and Ukyo I suppose, to prepare to leave. Pack anything light, nothing to too heavy." She thought for a few seconds, her mind working overtime. "Call the Nekohanten and get them to do the same, and meet in the house in thirty minutes, that's how long my bus takes to get there."

"But, why?" Kasumi sounded concerned.

"I'll explain when I get there, just please, hurry and do this!" The line was disconnected as Nabiki hailed her bus from the stop.

Kasumi, not one to panic about anything, felt that her sister was under extreme stress, but did what she was ordered to do. Informing Genma and Soun, despite their confusion, they ran off to Furinkan High. As they bounded out the front door, Kasumi went about the house and began to set aside some emergency clothing, identification, money and anything useful.

She packed a large medical box in her own, beginning to realise that there may be a need for it.

**Five minutes later  
Furinkan High**

Ranma watched as the teacher droned on about trigonometry, and sneaked a glance at Akane, who was seated one place to the right and behind him. Winking at her and miming a large yawn, he delighted at seeing the slight giggle from her.

His danger sense flaring up, he caught a piece of chalk in his left hand. "Mr Saotome, I think you will find that this is not the drama club, as your act of pretending to look interested and feigning boredom is not suited for this class." He turned to the board. "If you could please stand up and help me with this formula." He pointed using his marker at the triangle. "What is the value of 'sine' of the angle indicated here? The fraction alone will suffice."

He stood up, idly kicking away the chalk at his feet before finally turning his attention to the front. "I'm not too sure, sir. Is it adultery over greed?"

"What?!"

"Sorry, I meant sloth over wrath... Wait, isn't this Religious Education?" He scratched his head comically, earning a hearty laugh from his classmates. His cocky grin however gave the game away.

"Saotome! Buckets! Now!"

As he was about to walk through the door, it burst open and two people strode in. "M-Mr Tendo... Mr Saotome!" The teacher cried out. "Ah, perfect timing, your son has been -"

"No time for telling me how great he is, I already know..." He looked to Ranma. "Boy, you're coming with me, there's an emergency." He looked to the girl he left behind all those years ago. "Ukyo, you come too."

"Sure pops, anything to get out of this lesson." Ranma cracked his knuckles, ready for a battle.

"Akane dear, you need to come with me." Soun said, and his daughter demurely got up.

"Is there a contender for the dojo? I'll beat them easily!" She held up her fists.

As they left the sputtering teacher in his slowly dissolving class, they asked what exactly was so important to bring them out of school.

"We don't know... You sister called Kasumi from work. Apparently it's serious..." Soun told Akane, but for everyone to hear.

"Really?" Ukyo was surprised at hearing how she might actually care one iota for her family. "Must be some money making scheme..."

"Well, it's bad enough that she called Shampoo too..." Genma added, and Ranma shivered at the thought of the cat girl hugging him again.

"Well..." He finally spoke after his fear left him. "I'm sure we'll find out soon."

**Twenty minutes later  
Tendo dojo**

Nabiki was red from her run, the stop was a bit far from the home, and she was heartened to see the group there waiting for her.

Taking a small amount of time to relax, and accepting a glass of water from Kasumi, she stood up tall.

"So, what's all the big hurry?" Ranma asked, brashly.

"Your subtlety escapes me sometimes, Saotome." He grinned, then lost it, as her cold business face set in. "Something bad is happening in central Tokyo, something big."

"Ah gees, is it that Pantyhose causing trouble? I told him not to go hassle the Emperor..."

"No..." Nabiki shook her head quickly, she needed to get the point across, fast but detailed enough for them to understand just how serious it was. "I spoke to my friend Natsuko on the phone. She said there were monsters, humans with red eyes, killing others and eating them. She... She was killed soon after she told me..." She saw them pale accordingly. "There's too many of them. Tokyo is shutting down bit by bit. We'll be next, and then there's no hope for us to escape."

"Escape?" Soun shouted, aghast. "But the duty of a martial artist -"

"- is to defeat demons and protect the weak and innocent..." Nabiki recited back to them in a bored fashion. "This time the demons are human, and the weak and innocent are us..." She gave them the look she used rarely. "We are getting out of here, and now."

"Okay, I get all that..." Ranma asked, his finger on his chin in thought. "So why don't we just head to the airport?"

Nabiki shook her head. "I already thought of that, the major airports are being flooded by people, not to mention that the nearby ones might already be caught up with the chaos.

He nodded in understanding. "What's the plan then?"

"I'm lucky to know someone with owns a private jet." She smirked. "Old Kuno-chan can come in handy at the most opportune moments."

Akane hmphed. "That jerk... I still haven't forgiven him for the time he used that potion on me..."

Cologne jumped onto her stick. "I take it you have seen fit to inform all those who have any chance to defend themselves. This jet must be far enough to need a long run."

Nabiki nodded. "I value my life greatly, as well as Kasumi's, Akane's, heck, even Happosai's." She switched the television on, hoping to catch a decent channel. "The roads are gridlocked, the only way out is roof hopping or on foot, and as you can imagine, Mrs Saotome, Kasumi and I aren't well versed in that." She gave a sly look to Soun. "I think that dear daddy also may have a problem..."

Soun burst into demon-head for a second, then, once punctured by Kasumi, started crying. "Sh-she's right... My body isn't what it used to be..." He looked to his old training partner. "Genma, my friend, would you help me in this plight?"

Giving him the look that he reserved for people asking for spare change on the side of the street, Genma stalled. "Well, umm..." He saw a news broadcast. "Hey, look at that..."

They all began to watch the report, and the confusion behind the face of the anchor.

"We still have no news of what is going on, other than Tokyo is being attacked. We're here in front of the Imperial Palace for official news from the Emperor, as Prime Minister Koizumi is unavailable for comment." She moved to the side as the camera began scanning the area around them, and continued to give a voiceover. "Several services have shut down, the telephone lines were one of the first to be cut, with no indication of whether others will be affected."

A male cry was heard, as the camera shifted abruptly to a distant street.

"What is it?" The girl asked, moving into view with her microphone. "Are we going to see which country has invaded?"

One figure, then two, soon five on them stumbled out of a side street, and strange noises were echoing around the area. Their heads pivoted to the camera, and they started running.

"This is odd..." She moved forwards slightly, scrutinising their appearances. "They don't seem to be carrying any weapons, nor are they wearing any conventional uniforms, though they all share the same shade." She stepped back and whispered to the cameraman, though it was still heard on the tape. "We'll be fine, the press are neutral in any conflict..."

Her doubts began to show as the people got closer, with no sign of stopping, nor trying to communicate with them. She flinched at their red clothing, which had just become clearer.

"Oh God... That's blood... "

They were now a hundred metres away.

"Their eyes..."

She dropped her microphone and started running, the cameraman dropping his burden and joining her, coincidentally leaving the film focussing on their escape route.

Despite them being so far away, the Infected, with their evolved muscular abilities and stamina, caught up to them only several dozen metres from where they left the equipment.

The screams, screeches and bone rendering cracks were captured by the camera and microphone.

The room became eerily quiet, no one daring to make any sound, as the screen changed to a 'Technical Difficulties' image. Nabiki turned the TV off, much greener tones reflected in her face.

"I hope you don't think you can win against that..." She held off a rush of bile and continued. "That was only with five of those things, imagine a street of them, then a district, then imagine the whole of central Tokyo..."

Ranma, much whiter than before, shook his head. "Th-there's no way to beat them..." He looked at his right fist. "We'd have to kill them anyway... And I'm not sure I want to do that."

Akane sidled up to him and placed a hand on his raised arm, her touch rendering him mute and red.

"So..." Nodoka stepped up. "How far is this jet?"

"South..." Nabiki looked to the clock. "I would say, for us, it would take three hours to get there, but we need to move fast."

Even as she spoke, distant screeches could be heard, followed by human screams.

"Th-they're here..." Kasumi whispered, the fear evident on her normally positive face.

"Ah shit!" Ranma looked around at everyone, evaluating the battle and escape options. "We need some extra firepower!"

Splashing some water on himself, Ranma-chan made a cute noise and teasingly opened the top two buttons of her shirt.

"This bra looks nice, maybe I should -"

Seconds later, a small man was embedded in her well-endowed bosum. "Ranma-chan! Please say you'll wear this one!" He pulled out another bra from his stash.

"Hey that's mine!" Akane cried indignantly.

Biting back a remark that she'd never fit into something of Akane's, Ranma politely elbowed Happosai in the head, straight into the ground. She started closing her top again.

"What did you do that for?!" He sounded angry.

"Old man..." Ranma's serious face halted his incoming tirade. "We're leaving Tokyo. Monsters in the shape of humans are killing and eating everyone they see... Their eyes are bloody, and their voices are weird, all screeches."

Happosai's stunned look infuriated the heir, who turned away to the door.

"Look, you don't have to believe me if you want, but, much as I hate to say it..." She turned back and smiled weakly. "We need your help."

A collective skipped heartbeat occurred as everyone took in his words. Happosai's jaw opened up involuntarily, as the same thoughts flooded through his head. _Ranma's asking me for my help? That's he's too weak to handle this by himself? This must be very bad..._

"Okay Ranma." Happosai stood up tall and gave her a respected look. "I believe you, we're going to leave, now."

"Thanks, old man." She gave a relieved smile, then looked to her mother. "I'll be taking you mum, so I promise you'll be comfortable..." She looked over to Genma. "Pops, you take Mr Tendo, Akane, will you be okay with Nabiki?" The nod from his blue-haired fiancée allowed him to continue. He looked to the Amazons. "Shampoo... I know this is a bit odd, but could you carry Kasumi?"

The part time cat looked over at the peaceful Tendo. _Shampoo want to be close to Airen, but he ask me for help... _"Okay, I carry her."

Ranma's smile again lifted the spirits of the room. "That's great. Now..." Ranma's pigtail straightened as she built up her ki, preparing her body for battle. "We'll be carrying people who can't fight. Pops and Mr Tendo can though, so that's a bonus. I'll need you..." She pointed to Mousse, Cologne, Ukyo and Happosai. "... to clear a path for us when we're on the ground." Her expression grew a little worried. "Is that okay?"

Looking at each other for a few moments, they nodded as one. Ukyo removed her battle spatula. "Don't worry Ran-chan, I'll protect you."

Mousse started crying and hugged Cologne, his glasses once again on his head. "Shampoo! I'll make you safe!"

A rap on the head and his glasses slid into place. "Ugh, I hugged the mummy." Another rap, this one harder, and he picked himself up off the floor.

Ranma coughed once to get everyone's attention. "Okay, all ready?" Honed ki began to glow simultaneously in response. "Good. Mum, climb on my back, we're gonna be taking the roofs for a while."

Getting down on her haunches, Nodoka delicately got on, and was surprised by how easily Ranma carried her weight. She waited a few more seconds until Genma had Soun, Akane holding her elder sister Nabiki and Shampoo delicately holding Kasumi.

She grinned, and powered up the ki in her legs.

"Let's go!"

Nabiki checked her watch whilst on Akane's back. _11:11... The three hours begin..._

**---  
Author's Notes**

Had this on my hard-drive since July 2006, thought it was about time to release it to the public. Based on the horror film 28 Days Later, using the setting I created in my Love Hina story (Tokyo University being the source of the virus outbreak). Inspired by a Nabiki cameo in the epilogue of that story, this was dreamed up fast.

No idea as to when the next chapter will appear, but it's the thought that counts!

Hope you enjoy it!

- J


	2. Escape from Nerima

**Quarantine Failure: Nerima**

**Chapter 2**

**Escape from Nerima**

**11:16  
Nerima**

"Don't look back!" Ranma shouted.

The screams were much louder outside the house, and the increasing number of screeches and panting sounds worried them, hence the order.

_Shit, where is he? I could do with more help..._

After roof hopping for the first five minutes, they found that they were already reaching areas difficult to travel, due to the Infection spreading fast.

"Pig-tailed girl!" Kuno's declaration came echoing from a street away, both in plain sight. "Let us fly from this accursed land, away from these monsters!"

"The harridan? She shall be the first person to leave behind!" Kodachi growled, as she appeared behind him.

"No!" Ranma shouted, but the attention of several Infected were already upon them, appearing from a house between them.

Dropping Nodoka lightly, Ranma ran nearer to them before letting out a yell. Happosai also darted in besides her and threw some modified dynamite bombs.

"Moko Takabisha!"

"Happo Fire Burst!"

The smouldering remains of the Infected served to quiet the rest of the gang.

Ranma didn't care about the past, she just wanted them safe. "Kuno, Kodachi, get over here quickly!"

Surprised at being called so urgently, they did so, though Kodachi did make her grumbles known.

"Look, there's no time to hug or fight, there're monsters in Tokyo, humans with red eyes killing other humans. We're leaving, and your jet is the best way, Kuno."

Listening for once, his face hardened. "Why of course it is! Lead the way, I will hold back my sister if necessary."

"Don't fight them if you can, we don't know much about them." Ranma began running, followed by the others.

Two slow miles had gone by without anything serious happening.

**11:25**

That was until they reached a main road.

A voice blared over a megaphone.

"All units, FIRE!"

A platoon of soldiers were lined up in formation, and were aiming at a large group of the Infected, blood raining from their lips, hands and eyes. There was even a tank present.

The loud cracks of gunfire reverberated across the highway, with the loud cannon of the tank making the deeper, deadlier sound.

The Infected were cut down where they stood, most were taken out by the tank shells, the rest disposed of by the shower of bullets.

"Cease fire!" The commander seemed proud as he looked to his troops. "See, that wasn't so hard..."

All this time, Ranma and company were hiding around the corner, incessantly keeping watch for themselves, not wanting to become new targets. He doubted the soldiers would wait to communicate with them before taking them out, the 'shoot first, ask questions later' mentality.

_Why are they relaxing? It's too soon to lower their guns!_

"Target sighted!" One scout said, and aimed again at more Infected from the same region.

"Fire!" The commander ordered, and the same result occurred again.

"This is too easy," Ranma could hear his boastful voice, "I don't know why the other barricades fell if -"

Bursting from a neighbouring apartment block, one Infected ran at a surprised soldier, before leaping on him and biting into his neck.

"What the...!" His horror jarred the commander for a moment. "F-fire!"

The Infected was peppered with bullets, blood flying all around him, and fell on top of the soldier, the latter's wound looking to be fatal. Kicking the body off, they dragged the soldier deeper into the fort to attend to him. Ranma and the others couldn't see it, but they heard more screams turning into screeches, and then the terrified figure of the commander running out into the open.

"A-alert! All units, B-Barricade 2 has fallen. The Infected spread b-by -AAAAAHGH!"

He was beset upon by three of his own, bloody soldiers, and they proceeded to rip up his body beyond return.

"What the hell happened there?" Ranma wondered out loud quietly.

The Infected soldiers left the ravaged corpse and ran off in another direction.

"We have to keep moving..." Cologne stated, her voice deadly. "I've not seen anything like this in my lifetime, they are like the living dead, the zombie, the Inferi, call it what you will."

"But they're alive..." Genma said, also in hushed tones. "They don't act like those things you said."

"There must be a reason for their status." Kuno spoke. "As that unfortunate man said, they call these things the 'Infected'." He scratched his chin. "Perhaps they contracted a disease of some sort."

"Well, I'm not waiting around any more to catch it!" Nabiki growled. "Now, keep moving!"

**11:37**

_Shit, it's moving faster than I thought! We're still in damn Nerima! _Ranma frowned at the horde destroying all semblance of life behind them.

"Oh my, what is that up ahead?" Kasumi spoke as Shampoo carried her on the wall they were on.

They all looked up and saw a large military structure. A large three metre wall had been constructed across several roads, even blocking parts of buildings somehow.

"All civilians please retreat to this bunker. Confirm identities first or you will be shot!"

Indeed, there was a large gate there, which had several soldiers above with their weapons, shaking, but ready to shoot.

"Looks like we're going in there first to get to this plane." Happosai said. "It'll be best to run like normal people, we don't want any more questions."

Doing so, they ran on the main road, avoiding the splashes of blood and bodies of the Infected, shouting their names whilst doing so. The doors opened and closed, allowing them all in.

It was fairly crowded, and there were more civilians than soldiers. The formations of soldiers were ready for attacks at any time, shifting positions and keeping guard from both sides of the wall. The civilians were in a few groups, talking amongst themselves, some looked worse for wear, but all were alive.

Akane was panting badly, her brow matted with sweat. "This is crazy... We can't outrun them..."

Ranma moved in closer, after checking everyone else was okay. "Hey Akane, don't tell me you're giving up already, huh?" The redhead gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm not giving up!" She shouted loudly, getting the attention of other people huddled around them in the shelter. She flushed red, before mumbling on. "I'm not..."

Ranma, while a bit dense when come to feelings at times, realised that she was hiding something again beneath her anger and frustration.

"Akane, don't be scared, we'll make it through this, you, me, everyone. Alive."

Ranma gave her confident smile, the one she used when fighting battles, but this time it was for everyone surviving.

"Ranma..." Akane stared at him. "Do you think we'll all get out?" As Ranma thought about replying, she gasped. "Oh no! I forgot P-chan, where was he?"

"Gees..." Ranma picked at her pig-tail. "He could be anywhere for all I -"

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

"Then again..."

Ranma jumped up on the upper part of the wall, ignoring the looks he got from the soldiers. From a side street in the far distance where a cloud of debris and smoke filtered through a gap in the buildings, a tired bandanna clad boy stood, leaning on his umbrella for support. His face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Ryoga!" Ranma waved at him from the barrier. "Over here!"

Looking over his shoulder, as he was going the wrong way, he saw Ranma, but again began moving in a different direction.

"Shit..." Ranma jumped off, despite the protests of the soldiers and ran for Ryoga. "This way!"

"Ranma!" He grit his teeth. "I'm here for that challenge, but there are these things..."

"Yeah, I know, long story short, red eyed people killing normal guys, now MOVE!"

She pulled his hand and dragged him further towards the shelter, when three burst out from a window in the shop opposite the street.

Ranma judged the distance and realised that the soldiers wouldn't be able to target them from that distance without hitting them.

"Ryoga, rocks, NOW!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Extending his finger to the ground, he shouted. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The tarmac exploded upwards, shielding them from view for a moment, before Ranma jumped into the geyser of stone, earth and tar.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Punching the lumps out of the air, they pummelled into the Infected, knocking them back further until Ranma aimed larger ones for their heads, crushing them instantly and killing the creatures.

"Come on!" They ran to the barricade, and the stunned soldiers let them in, bemused expressions on their faces. "Phew, made it..."

"Ryoga-kun!" Akane hugged him. "Thank God you're okay!"

Ranma cursed under her breath, as Ryoga stood there, his blissful face betraying everything. Pinching and twisting his skin harshly, Ranma brought him back to the present.

"This isn't the time for dreaming..." She warned. "We're moving out of here now... We'll be overrun in no time here."

A new voice came into the conversation. "What are you talking about?" They looked up to see a Major in the army. "We're fully stocked here, there's no way they'll be able to get in here..."

Ranma cracked her knuckles, calculating mentally the amount of leg strength needed to scale the inner wall, to the rest of the city.

"Somehow, I doubt that..." She stated.

Genma spoke up. "We saw how Barricade 2 was destroyed, by just one of these Infected."

"Shampoo saw too!" She was angry at the suggestion that they stay put in a cage or prison. "Staying is dying!"

However the civilians were getting upset at all the negative talk. "Why are you causing so much trouble?" One shouted.

"Yeah, can't you see the army is trying to help us?" Another said.

"Feh, fools the lots of you..." Mousse uttered as he adjusted his glasses. "All because of a few guns you feel safe?"

He jumped up to the inner wall, as the others joined him, those that were carrying people bounced off another wall for the same height. Kuno and Kodachi made their way up in a slightly longer time.

"Don't come running to us when your ammo runs out, or when the Infected figure out that they can jump in from the top of the buildings." Mousse added, smiling cruelly.

The next moment they were gone, into the next part of Tokyo.

**Suginami-ku  
11:55**

"You didn't have to go that far sugar..." Ukyo spoke as she ran ahead of the others, her spatula prepped for battle.

"They deserve it..." His eyes grew angrier. "Hiding behind walls like cowards in a war zone, instead of escaping. It's pure madness."

"He has a point you know..." Cologne interrupted. "Why stay in the same place when getting out would at least increase your chances of survival?"

Happosai gave his opinion. "It's not uncommon to feel fear at a time like this. When people are afraid they like to stay together, no matter the consequences. Most can't run, they were old and weak, so remaining there was a great comfort to them. In wars, many people were found huddled in their own homes, too scared too leave their memories."

Everyone listened to Happosai's frank statement, but Nodoka was confused about something. "You all say this as if they're going to die soon...?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they roof hopped, whilst the land locked individuals ran fast thanks to their endless training.

Surprisingly, Kodachi laughed. "Ohohoho... These Infected are clever creatures, their senses are highly tuned, they can smell their prey. We were downwind of them that time, so we were saved."

Nabiki also nodded. "They instantly know who is not Infected, and I doubt they just look for similar movements to themselves, since everyone else just runs away like that." She thought back to seeing the carnage so far. "They react mostly to sound, smell, with sight being their least worry." She shuddered at thinking how effective they'd be at night.

Kasumi, thinking out loud, wondered about something. "But why are they so dangerous?"

Ryoga shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with their bites... I saw one bite another person, but then she turned too..." He looked grim. "They can 'reproduce' so easily..."

Ranma shook her head. "That's not just it... They're strong and fast, they smashed that glass like it was paper, and they didn't even feel the pain... Sure, we can do that, but the rest..." She though back to that one incident. "They can think too... Not much, but enough to know how to get in somewhere. They can use doors and stairs..."

Akane was getting sicker. "So, it was only a matter of time..."

Cologne spotted a building up ahead. "A school, let's stop on the roof for a bit to get our bearings. Happy and I will check it out quick so everyone can get up there. We'll only be resting for two minutes tops."

Following a general agreement, they were sitting, standing or pacing around the roof. However all were looking at the map spread out on the ground.

"The jet is stored here, isn't it Kuno?" Nabiki glanced up at the group. "Everyone, I want you to know where we're going. South Tokyo, Ota-ku, a small hangar based near Haneda airport, number 4 isn't it?"

"That is correct, I have been trying to contact them however my phone signal is becoming highly erratic these past few minutes."

"Shit, it's started..." Nabiki looked up. "They're beginning to cut power all across Japan..."

Soun held his chin in thought. "Too dangerous to leave the reactors running, that could cause problems for us with regards to takeoff..."

"Not to worry." Kuno held out a small key from a massive keychain he produced from his kendo garb. "I have the only ignition here, lest my somewhat twitchy servants choose to procure our only means of escape from under my nose."

"Speaking of servants..." Ukyo noted, as one, then two shadowed people landed on the roof with them. One went for Ukyo.

"Ukyo-sama! I've found you at last!" Konatsu was delighted.

"How did you find us?" Akane asked.

Konatsu winked. "Us ninja can track people, seeing footprints on roofs aren't common in this place." He held a hand out behind him. "I brought a guest as we helped each other to get here."

"Master, how could you leave me there!" Sasuke was crying, tears pouring across his weasel-like face. "I had to fend off the cook and your father..." He was crying for real this time, not just for drama. "I had no choice, I... I had to..."

The silence that followed was heavy, as Kuno closed his eyes, and Kodachi wept to herself.

"He was a strange, bizarre and downright idiotic man." Kuno said, but then opened his eyes, melancholy filling them momentarily. "However, he was still my father..."

Kodachi was crying beneath her palms, having never really known the man in her past, only for their parting to be too soon. Ranma felt more sympathetic to her, since she barely knew her own mother, despite the woman still being alive today.

Walking over to her, she put a hand on her arm. "Kodachi..." Her own eyes were growing sadder. "I know this won't mean much from me, but I know how you feel."

"What are talking about, boy? I'm -GUH!"

Ranma spoke through her teeth after cuffing Genma on the head. "Not literally, you moron!" She looked back at Kodachi. "He loved you, a lot. Let's remember him together, when we're safe in another country, and we'll toast to him."

It wasn't much, nor was it eloquent enough, but it stunned Kodachi enough for her to stop her sobbing to gaze at Ranma. Wiping her eyes on her arm, she got up.

"You're right, daddy would have wanted me to live. I won't disappoint him!"

Her saying that reminded Ranma of something. "Yo, Ryoga, over here..." They weren't missed as the others began talking of their journey.

Swaying her hand towards herself, she waited until Ryoga was near to her; they were a fair distance away from the others.

"What is it, Ranma?" His voice had a gloomy tone to it, though this time was due to the situation, as opposed to their rivalry.

"Look, I know we've had our differences in the past..."

"You can say that again..." He growled. "Always making fun of my getting lost, and always making Akane-san sad -"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Ranma rolled her eyes, but coughed once, lowering her voice to a strange timber. "Look, I don't know if we'll all make it out of here in one piece..." She looked at him as his eyes flicked downwards briefly, already suspecting the same. "But, no matter what..." Her tone was deadly, and her eyes burning into his with a determination Ryoga hadn't seen before. "Akane gets out alive. If something should happen to me..." She didn't describe what or how, but continued the sentence. "Ryoga, get her out of Japan..."

Ryoga gulped and nodded, not expecting such a serious conversation. Sweat gathered under his bandanna as he thought of the implications.

"Ranma, you..."

"Do you promise me this?" Ranma's face was passive, but held lots of power in it.

"I... Y-yes..." Thinking about Akane's sad face only brought more depression to Ryoga, until another person floated into his vision. "Oh no... Akari..."

Ranma mimicked his horror. "She-she'll be fine Ryoga, she's not in Tokyo... She's sensible enough to get out of Japan once news of this reaches her."

"Y-Yeah... I suppose you're right..." Ryoga watched Ranma rejoin the group, and began to think.

"I think the best route would be to go across here." Cologne pointed at a main highway going south. "It doesn't take us all the way, but it's a road, so it'll be a guaranteed straight line through the valley of tall buildings."

"Sounds like a good plan." Ranma grinned. "What about after that?"

Ukyo spoke this time. "I've been there before, it's still urban, but there's also parks around there with few trees. However the homes are lower thanks to the planes."

"Hmm... Open land, could be tricky against large amounts of Infected..." Happosai stated. "We'll need to be careful at that point."

"Finally, the airport..." Nabiki circled it in a bright red marker. "What're we going to do if the plane isn't there, or ready?"

"Won't there be a lot of people there?" Kasumi asked honestly.

"Shampoo think airport to be worst place to go now..." She had a dark look. "Too many people want to fly away. Big chance for Infected to grow there."

"She's right..." Genma narrowed his eyes. "Cars are no longer an option, the only way out is by sea, or by air. By now, everyone must be heading straight there." He looked stern. "There'll be more fighting, but against normal humans this time, desperate ones..."

"The most dangerous type of people too..." Happosai said.

Ranma stood up. "Well, enough waiting, we're going straight there." Patting herself, she swore. "Anyone got the time?"

Genma rolled up his sleeve to reveal a gold Rolex. Ranma raised her eyebrow but decided that the less said, the better for her sanity. Ryoga pulled out a classical pocket watch, attached to the inside of his pocket, presumably in case he lost it. Kuno showed his Swatch to everyone who cared. Mousse sent out a giant alarm clock from his sleeve.

"Okay, pops I'll need you with me now, the time now is 11:57am." She looked up at those who were setting their watches. "Got that?" They all nodded as they synchronised at the same time. "Like Nabiki said, we're gonna start the plane at 2:11pm. It should be around two minutes before it's in the air and gone for good." She paused at this moment. "If we get split up, meet up at Haneda airport - Hangar 4 was it? - at that time, or the runway if we're not there. If you're late..." She didn't want to finish the sentence, but she did. "Well, get to the port and grab a boat, it's better than finding another plane..."

The silence was incredible, given the distant sounds of screams and gunfire in the air.

"Ignore everything and everyone, no more delays. Full speed and full power here on out." She pointed out behind her, like a warlord indicating the land she was about to conquer. "Get to the airport, no matter what..." She stared at Ryoga momentarily to remind him of their promise.

Pulling Nodoka's arm, the elder lady got on Ranma's back as the redhead grabbed Kuno's arm. Ryoga did the same for a surprised Kodachi.

"We're gonna jump, now!"

Leaping over the chain link fence, they were faced with a smaller building for the gym, and then some nearby shops.

The streets below were filled with Infected.

Humans were dying left, right and centre, or running from their doom.

Ranma bit her lip as the squeals for help got louder, the sounds of raw flesh being eaten, and the loss of life around her.

---  
**Author's Notes**

In case you didn't know, Suginami-ku is another 'ward' of Tokyo, and the airport in located in the bottom left one, Ota-ku.

Not much action here, but it will begin to hot up in the next chapter.

- J


	3. Eradication

**Quarantine Failure: Nerima**

**Chapter 3**

**Eradication**

**12:01  
Suginami**

"There's too many of them, Ranma!" Ryoga shouted. "They're coming from every angle!"

"I know!" She shouted back.

They were still running on the buildings, but the heights were becoming too high as they went in the right direction.

"How far until the road?" Ukyo cried out, after slamming an Infected that tried to grab them from another rooftop.

"Ten minutes away..." Cologne said. "But Ryoga is right, we must get to a lower level so that we can take the road."

"There's some low buildings over there..." Happosai pointed at a distance. "We'll need to go off course a bit to get there."

"Then let's get moving before -"

Ranma's reply was drowned out by the thunder of jets flying low overhead. Her eyes spotting something falling from them.

"Oh no..." She looked back wildly at the group. "Everyone, watch out for -"

The roads exploded around them, followed by some buildings. The one they were on shook, then began to crumble.

The yells and screams of the Infected and humans mixed with that from the falling debris and martial artists.

Ranma knew immediately knew that she would never see all of them together again.

**12:05**

Ranma carrying Nodoka leapt clear first heading straight into the debris. They were followed by Genma with Soun, Ukyo and Konatsu.

"Dammit! Where's Akane?!" Ranma stopped to look around.

Ukyo looked slightly hurt, but Genma interrupted. "Boy, we don't have time to waste, keep moving on!"

Ranma grit her teeth and cursed under her breath. "Right, let's keep going..."

They went towards the main road as indicated by Cologne earlier, to get to the airport as fast as possible, not knowing what was lying in wait there.

**Meanwhile  
Nearby**

On another building, heading in a parallel direction, was Happosai, Shampoo with Kasumi, and Mousse. They had all jumped clear, propelling themselves at full power across the street to safety.

Kasumi squeaked as they flung themselves over the edges of building, not wanting to look down at just how high they were. Shampoo grumbled at why the old man chose to be with them at this time, though he hadn't as yet felt her body up.

"This way! We need to jump down first before heading to the airport!" Happosai was checking his surroundings. "There!"

A shell landed near them, taking out the building behind them. Mousse adjusted his glasses. "Look!" He pointed to the street below them.

"Incoming hostiles!" Another army commander was shouting orders. "Abnormal body movements. Commence attack!"

The hail of bullets and tank blasts served to merely jolt the group slightly, as they served and dodged each one.

"Shampoo no like stupid army!" She complained loudly, whilst ducking sharply to avoid a bullet, only for a loud gasp to emanate from behind. "Oh no! Shampoo forget!"

Kasumi had been hit in her shoulder, and blood was leaking out slowly from her wound. She bit back any sobs she might have had, as Shampoo stopped moving to tend to her.

"Shampoo is so sorry -"

"No!" Mousse looked back and saw the armed group aim their weapons at them.

Pulling out some smoke bombs, he flung them in the air between them. Exploding quietly, they filled the air with thick black smoke, making it impossible for them to see through it. Happosai, for good measure, chucked a light bomb at them.

"Happo Fire Burst!"

Using these distractions, they managed to pull away from the area, retreating to a safe building which had no people inside. Happosai looked at the injury Kasumi had sustained. He touched the shoulder gently as she winced. He smiled.

"Good news, the bullet passed straight through, and it didn't hit any bone on the way either." He was satisfied. "We just need to close up the wound and bandage it fast."

"Here..." Kasumi with her right arm pulled out the medkit she had carried with her, "It should have everything you need."

"Allow me..."

Mousse came closer to her and began by mopping up the blood, and beginning to stitch the skin together. Seeing her flinch, he stopped. Happosai touched a pressure point at the base of her neck and Kasumi suddenly seemed to not feel anything. Mousse continued and completed it within a minute. Releasing the point from the side of her neck, Kasumi seemed much better as Mousse wrapped it up tight.

"Your stitchwork is of a high quality." She remarked.

Mousse, completely stoic, replied. "I handstitch all of my own robes, so I have some experience in that field."

Kasumi smiled warmly as Shampoo grew a bit miffed, folding her arms.

"Okay, that should be enough," Happosai stated, "We need to catch up now; we've lost five minutes, and can't afford to lose any more." He looked directly at purple-haired Amazon and pointed at her. "Shampoo, don't forget that you're not just carrying ramen, you're carrying precious cargo, someone Ranma wants to keep safe. He chose you to be the one to help her, don't make him regret his decision."

Shampoo nodded, feeling very small at the moment for her failure. "Shampoo no fail again." She looked up, proud. "Shampoo make Ranma happy by protecting Kasumi!"

Mousse smiled lightly as he checked outside from the window. "The coast is clear, we can move now."

"Right..." Happosai opened the door. "Let's keep moving! What time it is first, Mousse?"

He checked his watch, "12:14, we were delayed for nine minutes."

"Shampoo make up nine minutes now!" She leapt out first and started running, followed by the others, only for the female Amazon to sheepishly pick up Kasumi onto her shoulders again.

**Elsewhere**

**Nine minutes ago**

"This is no match for my power!" Kuno blasted away the debris and shrapnel with his bokken, the wind pressure sending it streaming back in the opposite direction.

"Enough, brother!" Kodachi used her ribbon to grab the lamppost to jump another burning car, "We must run to the rendezvous."

Sasuke was moving from shadow to shadow, following them at every point, all the while keeping a lookout behind them.

"I agree," Cologne was using her stick to pogo along the pavement, "The missile sent us in different directions, but we must not get lost or distracted from our goal!"

"What wise words from a woman of such mature -GUH!" Kuno's stomach had been punched by Cologne's staff, winding him.

"Enough foolish talk! Son-in-law knows this and will not stop until he reaches there. We must trust him and the others to make their way there on their own.

"Fine..." Kuno rubbed his stomach gingerly, "We will strike through the heart of the beast, directly into the main road."

Kodachi perched atop of a lamppost looking at the horizon, "There appears to be a blockade of some description."

"Curses..." Cologne muttered, "Another one like before?"

"No..." Kodachi looked pale, "This one appears to be unnatural... There are many fires there..." She jumped down, using her ribbon to let herself down gently.

"Very well... We shall power through!"

Using the pavement as a guide, they made their way through the small streets, until the blockade Kodachi mentioned was visible.

"I advise we hold back, this is not a good route to take." Sasuke stated.

"This is no blockade, it is more of a blockage..." Cologne frowned.

The fire had spread higher and wider, given that it came from the multiple car pile up on the intersection. A petrol tanker had been the first to go out of control, and this resulted in the conflagration that prevented them from simply passing by on the street.

"Yes, this is too high to jump, and too hot to just run through..." Cologne spoke out loud.

"This is nothing for the mighty Kuno!" Using his bokken, he performed his rapid strikes, creating the wind pressure, only for the flames to get higher.

"Brother, dear, you do realise the wind only serves to fan the flames, and not to put them out?" Her chuckles grew louder.

Sasuke could see the wrinkles grow on the old woman, and knew she was getting angrier at the siblings. Sensing movement, he spoke fast, "There are Infected around us, and getting closer..." Cologne nodded, having already come to the same conclusion, "The best way around this, sadly, is to go through the buildings..."

"Why is this so tragic, Sasuke?" Kuno asked, honestly curious.

Kodachi sighed, "Perhaps because these Infected are coming from such buildings, and there is more chance of meeting them indoors."

"The other greater danger is there are less places to run to in such close quarters," Cologne added, "Inside, we are trapped like rats, whereas outdoors we can be assured of safety if we just ran far enough from them."

"Then, no time to waste!" Kuno charged at the nearest door, "If fate will have us die here, I will die fighting!"

"Good sentiments, but I would still like to live a little longer..." Cologne chuckled as she ran after them.

Inside, the air was still, but it was dark, not even the light from outside could give them enough illumination to see far.

"Keep moving," Cologne ordered, "Don't stay still, we need to get past that fire to the other side."

Screeches came from all around them, and the thundering of footsteps grew louder.

"This way!" Sasuke ran ahead of them through several doorways, ignoring the noises. The others copied his lead as he explained, "The noise is just loud because the house is quiet, from what I can tell, there are four of them, but above us. This would be the quickest route to -"

A loud explosion from the road outside indicated another car's petrol tank had exploded, the room filling with orange light.

However, the flaming remains of a motorbike smashed into the room ahead of them, propelled by the shock, setting fire to the old style tatami mats. The Infected were getting closer.

Cologne closed her eyes momentarily, building up her strength and ki; things were already going wrong.

**Meanwhile**

"Ryoga..." Akane spoke quietly, feeling the anger of the girl on her shoulders, "Where are we now?"

"I..." He looked around, finding himself in an area devoid of destruction, having run away from the missile attack, after grabbing onto to Akane's hand, and finding themselves in a different place entirely. "I don't know..."

"Brilliant... Just what we need now..." Nabiki slapped her forehead, wondering why she ended up with Ryoga of all people, "Look, we can't just stand around, we need to keep moving forwards to the airport."

"But, which way is the airport, Nabiki?" Akane asked, unsure herself.

Nabiki scanned the area and ruffled her hair for a moment, dropping off Akane's shoulders. She frowned upon seeing a somewhat familiar building ahead of them.

"Something tells me we're back where we started..."

The automated sounds 'kin kon kan kon' echoed through the street, barely distinguishable over the screams emanating from Furinkan High.

"But..." Ryoga started running towards the building, "How? I only ran for a few minutes!"

Nabiki shrugged, "Maybe you're a fast runner..."

The screams grew louder as pupils flooded out onto the street, though it looked like half of them were Infected.

"A-AKANE!" The blue-haired girl looked up at the school window, seeing a person she recognised.

"S-Sayuri?" The girl was almost climbing out of the window to escape whatever was inside.

"Help me! Please! I -" She cried out as a loud crash was heard, and then several clatters of desks being thrown out of the way.

The last thing Akane saw of the girl was her other friend, Yuka, bleeding from the eyes and mouth, leaping on Sayuri and biting into her neck.

"We... We have to..." She started tearing up, before Ryoga and Nabiki shook their heads.

The former spoke first, "No, I have to get you out of here, and fast."

He started running and dragging her by the arm, Akane having already grabbed onto Nabiki's own in the meantime. He was just charging aimlessly down the street, avoiding the Infected swiftly.

Nabiki checked her watch and looked back at the school, "Okay, Ryoga, listen to me, we've lost a lot of time, and we're even further from the airport than we used to be. Just go straight south..." She pulled out the minimap she had already, "I'll guide you, just keep going straight, no matter what is in the way." She pointed in the direction needed.

"Straight through, huh?" Ryoga grinned as he approached the end of the road where a large building stood. Holding one arm forwards, he recalled the many times he lost to Ranma, and yelled, "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The green blast melted through the walls instantly, blowing away any rubble that threatened to fall. Running straight past the collapsing walls, Ryoga shot out small blasts to clear away more buildings in the way.

Slowly, Nerima began to crumble beneath his assault, leaving a sole path of ruined buildings.

**12:20**

"Finally, we're here... That took longer than it should have…" Ranma sighed loudly, stopping for a moment to look over the main road ahead.

"That's the way we have to take," Genma looked below before thinking twice, "The question is, do we take the high way, or the street level?"

Soun pondered out loud, "From what I can see, the buildings are a little too high; it might be difficult to get down from such a height later."

Ukyo and Konatsu were staring at the road, "It might not be so bad to get on the road, the traffic is gridlocked, so we can just jump on the cars and trucks..." The male ninja said.

"Good, it's decided, we'll take the road..." Ranma shifted her shoulders slightly, "Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, dear." She smiled.

"Okay... Everyone, we're moving now!"

Jumping down first after bouncing off a telephone pole, Ranma landed on the pavement lightly, just as the other three did the same behind her. Screeches lit up behind them as Infected spread into the main road, having finally caught up to them.

"The car roofs, go!" Ukyo cried, sending some mini spatulas into the crowd of Infected, only slowing them slightly.

Leaping directly onto the nearest car, they starting hopping on the artificial land, ignoring the angry yells of the owners and the permanent dents left on the roofs and bonnets of each one they may have left behind. The horns of annoyed drivers began to dwindle as the screams of the dying ones reached further, as Infected began to flood the traffic. Finding it easy to traverse the cars, they saw the reason for the traffic stoppage up ahead, since the road curved at one point, leaving the view clear for them.

The smoking remains of a passenger jet lay across all four lanes of the highway, having ploughed into some buildings a while ago. Though there was no major fire, the people were screaming even more at the point of impact. Genma frowned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Infected... They're coming out of the plane..."

"So... we're trapped?!" Ukyo cried out.

They stopped above some cars in the middle, safe from harm at either end, though the chauffeur of the limousine beneath them wasn't as pleased.

Ranma sensed a jet flying and looked up, "Oh man, are they going to fire more missiles at us?!"

However the adults in the group whitened slightly, seeing the slow, measured path it was taking, as it dropped a single bomb.

Soun gripped tighter on Genma, "Saotome... It's..."

"Yes, you're right..." He looked both sides and saw a tiny alleyway leading to the back streets where supplies for the shops were replenished, "Everyone, get out of the way and run to that street, now!"

Hearing the fear in his voice, they all did so, though Ranma had no idea why he was so worried.

They just cleared the alley into the side street when an almighty explosion deafened them for a second.

"Get down!" Genma and Soun yelled, pushing the others to the ground and holding them there.

The searing hot flames soared overhead, licking around the buildings as it incinerated everyone and everything in the main road. The dying cries of people filtered out; however the distinctive screeching of the Infected didn't abate as fast. The ambient heat levels of the area had increased tenfold, as Ranma, her face redder from the warmth, pushed up off the dirty tarmac.

"What the hell was that?!" She mumbled out loud, not wanting to go out to look.

Nodoka came up and held her shoulder, "Ranma, that was a napalm bomb..." She closed her eyes, as did the others, having seen the videos of it in action before.

"Napalm?!" Ukyo yelled in outrage, "But we're still human! They're using it on their own people?!"

Konatsu shivered, but shook his head, "It's not like that, they're trying to contain the outbreak... By any means necessary..."

A nearby dustbin falling over and screeching voice caught their attention, as one Infected, completely aflame, stumbled into the street. Seeing them standing there, it shuffled towards them as its flesh burned away bit by bit.

It never reached them, since two mini spatulas from Ukyo removed its kneecaps cleanly, and without any method of walking, it tried to drag itself to them, but its arms had been reduced to bare bone.

Suffering, it perished painfully, as Ranma and the others looked on coldly.

"So, we're going to be attacked by the Infected and the military..." Ranma said casually, "Who else is there that would do anything to survive...?"

The adults kept their mouths closed, thinking of a few groups that would try ways like that to keep on living.

"Come on..." She said, stalking off down the dilapidated street, "We're going to walk around the main road, it's probably too hot for us right now."

Saying nothing, they all walked on, keeping close together, ready for anything.

Which was why they were surprised when they were caught unawares by ten doors and a dozen windows opening up, guns drawn and pointing directly at them.

Knowing that it would be impossible to move without any of them taking at least one bullet, the group slowly raised their hands.

"Who're you?" Ranma yelled, not happy at having thirty potential sources of bullets aimed at her.

"They're not Infected, boss." One of the men in spoke to another in sunglasses.

"Good..." He stood up from behind the cover and drowned, before taking off his glasses, sporting a jagged scar across one eye, "Wait a second, is that you Genma Saotome...?"

The bald man began to drip sweat as the guns mostly moved towards his body.

"Yes, I'd recognise that dirty gi anywhere..." He moved out of the doorway and sneered, "You owe me a lot of money, your last gamble didn't pay off, you know..."

Ranma growled as she stared at her father, "Pops, what did you do this time?"

"Oh... You're his daughter, huh?" He looked down at Ranma leeringly, making her shudder, "Yes, you'll do for payment."

"The hell I will!"

She grit her teeth, feeling the ki build up, trying to think of a way to release it to save all of them. Looking at her feet, she saw something that could save them. She grinned and whispered to Genma.

"Pops, it's time for the Anything Goes floor-mat technique, only a little stronger."

Genma heard her and glanced downward, grinning in reply, before becoming incredibly distraught, Ranma copied him.

"I'm sorry Anji! I didn't mean to run out like that! Will you forgive me?" Genma wailed, tears flooding his cheeks.

"Yes, please don't take me," Ranma whined cutely, "I don't know much about this world, I'm still a virgin!" Her crocodile tear globules were glistening.

Both of them bowed down onto their knees, palms heading for the tarmac in an extremely submissive bowing position. However, they slammed the road hard, cracking the concrete beneath and pushing up the road in front of them perpendicular to the rest of the street, to make a temporary barrier. While the shooters were distracted, Ranma punched the ground, sending them all into the sewers beneath, the manhole cover which she spotted earlier clanging and rebounding loudly off the maintenance lane below into the green waters.

"Come on!" Ranma pushed the others onto the only part of the wall free of the sludge, "We've only got a few seconds before the come after us!"

Sure enough, the angry yells from above and frustrated gunshots were getting closer to the entrance.

"So, pops, care to tell me what you us into?" Ranma growled as they escaped a fair distance.

"It's... not that important..." He heard the cracking of knuckles so he continued on, "but since you're insisting, I owe him some money from a bet, only I didn't have any at the time..."

"Pops..." The tone was seething, "What did you do?"

"I... I promised him my first daughter in marriage. I'm just lucky I had a s-son..."

"Well, it's the best news that this 'Anji' guy saw me as a girl, huh?" Ranma's ki grew larger, "Why's he got so many damn men with guns then?"

"He..." Genma swallowed, then ran a little bit faster, "He's from the Yakuza, the local district..."

"Pops, I'm going to kill you!" Ranma yelled, only to tear out her hair, "But first we'll survive this, then I'll kill you!"

As they ran down the twisting paths, heading in approximately the right direction, Ukyo chuckled to herself.

"What're you laughing about Ucchan?" Ranma asked, still sour from the conversation with Genma.

"Oh nothing... Was the last thing you said up there true, Ranchan?"

Thinking back to what he said, Ranma blushed furiously, "I... Shut up Ucchan..." Her giggles didn't help him calm down.

"I see..." Nodoka spoke clearly, "Hmm... We'll need to correct that problem once we get out of this mess, son."

Wha-?" He looked down at the floor, thinking that she meant the sewers, "You mean in a few minutes?!"

Nodoka looked back to Ranma, then shifted her eyes to Ukyo, "Perhaps... If you're a good boy and want to be manly that is..."

Ukyo's heart pumped harder as she too blushed, and Ranma just facefaulted.

"Great, just great, we have Infected eating everyone in sight, the military killing everyone in sight, a perverted yakuza member wanting me for his wife, and my mum is still trying to take my virginity!"

No one tried to correct Ranma for her wrong use of words at the end. Soun deadpanned, "Well, Ranma-kun, it could be worse..."

"How can it possible get any worse?!"

A rumbling came from a distance, and they all stopped moving.

"Shit, I had to say that, didn't I?"

**---  
Author's Notes**

So, the group has split into four now. Each one will be going through their own challenges, though they will eventually meet up at the airport, though not all of them will be there...

Yes, the likelihood that napalm would be used almost immediately in their own city is low, but it makes for good writing and action. 28 Weeks Later has great scenes with the bombing of London, despite the overall tragedy behind it all.

Still, hope you liked it!

- J


End file.
